fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lutrostan
Water |ailments = Waterblight Undrea |weaknesses = Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by ElusiveSeeker }} Lutrostan () is a Flying Wyvern. Physiology Lutrostan is a gargantuan Wyvern that resembles the likes of Akantor, Ukanlos, and Odiabtorasu. Its broad, robust body is mostly dark yellow, with a wide, wedge-shaped head. Its limbs are thick and muscular. Its most noticeable feature is its huge, navy blue, turtle-like shell. The shell is leathery, ovular, and is covered in ridges that travel across its length. The edges of the shell extend slightly beyond its body. This shell covers its entire backside, including the dorsal region of its thick tail and part of its head. The shell forms two horns pointing backwards from the back of the head and its spade-shaped tail tip. Abilities Lutrostan's shell provides excellent defense against airborne enemies. It can also launch a huge volume of water under great pressure. From underneath its shell where it extends from its body it can expel silvery Undrea gas. Behavior Lutrostan are highly aggressive and predatory. They live solitary lives, and are fiercely territorial, killing anything that intrudes upon its domain. Habitat Lutrostan is only seen at the Sacred Pinnacle, albeit rarely. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Infraorder: Leather Shell Wyvern *Family: Lutro Lutrostan is a huge Flying Wyvern related to Akantor, Ukanlos, and Odibatorasu. Habitat Range Lutrostan is usually found at the Sacred Pinnacle. Due to its semi-aquatic behavior, they might reside in other areas such as the Deserted Island and Flooded Forest. However, this has yet to be proven. Ecological Niche Being semi-aquatic, Lutrostan preys on both terrestrial and aquatic creatures. Epioth, Ludroth, Aptonoth, and Slagtoth are easy prey for these Wyverns. If given the chance, they could eat other predators such as Zinogre, Mizutsune, and even the Elder Dragon Amatsu. Biological Adaptations This wyvern's most noticeable feature is the oval-shaped, leathery carapace on its back. This leather shell is made from thick, leathery skin with embedded minuscule osteoderms. This carapace is so large the edges extend past the wyvern's body. Parts of this shell also covers its head and tail, forming a sort of "helmet" and a spade-shaped tail tip. Its feet are webbed, showing that it is capable of swimming. As it swims, Lutrostan swallows water, some of which is stored in shell, like a cactus. This allows Lutrostan to shoots large amounts of water under great pressure. Water in its shell is mixed with certain chemicals to produce Undrea gas, which is expelled from the edges of its shell via powerful muscular contractions. Carves Low Rank This monster cannot be encountered in Low Rank. High Rank G-Rank Notes *Lutrostan's leather shell and title comes from the leatherback turtle. *Its head, front legs, and belly can be broken. Its shell can be broken twice and its tail can be severed. *Lutrostan's roar requires HG Earplugs to block and causes damage to hunters. *Unlike its relatives, Lutrostan does not dig at all. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Undrea Monster